Teorías del Hoy y el Mañana
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Loki y Thor han comenzado una relación, pero las diferencias son notables. Cada uno formula sus propias teorías sobre su futuro juntos


**Notas de autor: **Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel. Este fic está dedicado a Monz Loveless.

**Teorías del Hoy y el Mañana**

**Resumen**

Loki y Thor han comenzado una relación, pero las diferencias son notables. Cada uno formula sus propias teorías sobre su futuro juntos.

Thor x Loki

¡Regalo Especial para Monz Loveless!

~Basado en el 2x07 "El baile del pollo" de Sex and The City~

**Teorías del Hoy y Mañana**.

Era una noche fría en la enorme ciudad de Asgard, una de las grandes metrópolis de Europa y que había sido fundada hace apenas unos diez años. Los edificios resaltaban en la oscuridad, unos con sus ventanas brillando gracias a las luces encendidas de los respectivos departamentos; otros lo hacían sólo por la imponente altura con la que fueron creados. Algunas personas seguían en las calles desplazándose rápido a fin de evitar ser asaltados, o algo peor. Sin embargo, y contando los peligros típicos que existen en todo lugar concurrido, Asgard era un buen sitio para independizarse, iniciar una vida propia o continuarla sin remordimientos. Este último era el caso de Loki Laufeyson.

Loki Laufeyson era un nombre sonado en la ciudad, pertenecía a un joven escritor que aún no pasaba de los 30 años, muy discreto y con un carácter difícil según aquellos que lo habían tratado poco. Estaba trabajando como jefe de redacción en los periódicos y revistas más importantes de Asgard, sin mencionar que era un colaborador recurrente en la New York Time y que tenía publicados un par de libros en internet, algo inusual si se toma en cuenta que inició a los 20 años; pero sus logros actuales no eran inesperados para alguien graduado con honores de una prestigiosa universidad como lo era Loki.

Siendo un hombre que llama la atención por su reputación, Laufeyson también la atraía con su apariencia. Algunos lo consideraban como un demonio con disfraz de ángel debido a su piel clara, ojos verdes como joyas y cabello negro como la más temible oscuridad. Era elegante, alto y sexy. Además, era un bisexual abierto, pero quien se atreviera a fijar sus ojos en él debía cruzar varias penurias. Sí, penurias, porque Loki era sumamente exigente, odiaba la convivencia con la gente normal tanto como disfrutaba del buen sexo. Por eso estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar el corazón del hombre o la mujer que no pudiera estar a su mismo nivel y exprimirlo hasta la nada frente a sus ojos.

…El ego de Loki Laufeyson era tan grande como su inteligencia y soledad. Su orgullo era incomparable. Tenía una vida libre de las presiones y los compromisos que tanto detestaba. Creía con todo su ser que era feliz…

…_Entonces, Thor llegó y lo arruinó todo…_

**0o0o0o0**

La forma en que Loki conoció a Thor Odinson fue bastante accidental, por decirlo de una forma entendible. Al vivir en una ciudad enorme con muchísimos habitantes en ella, toparse con el mismo hombre tres veces a la semana resultaba ser bastante inusual. En uno de esos encuentros no planeados, Thor decidió acercarse al joven escritor para invitarlo a cenar. En un principio, Laufeyson dudó, y no sólo por que el sujeto le dobla la estatura, sino por las cosas que había escuchado de él, pero al final aceptó. Después de todo, era el hijo de un abogado reconocido que tenía su propia empresa. No tenía nada que perder.

Si bien, sus escasos verdaderos amigos le advirtieron no ser cruel con él a fin de no ganarse de enemigo a alguien tan poderoso como el padre de Thor, Loki tenía la intención (cruel) de tenerlo y botarlo lo más rápido posible. Así que lo llevó esa misma noche a su lujoso y exclusivo departamento, el cual se ubica en uno de los rascacielos privados más hermosos de la ciudad, Jotunheim.

…_Esa noche, ambos tuvieron el mejor sexo de sus vidas, y Loki comprendió que ese movimiento fue un gran error…_

Luego de eso, todo se complicó. Loki faltó a su primera regla en cuanto a "relaciones" se refería y dejó que Thor se quedara a dormir con él. A la mañana siguiente trató de idear una manera para que se fuera, pero en cambio, aceptó su invitación a desayunar y en aquel hermoso restaurante, Loki al fin pudo verlo. Thor Odinson era un hombre sumamente atractivo, sus cabellos eran rubios, largos hasta los hombros, y sus ojos azules brillaban en empatía y anhelo. Loki se encontró maravillado de su imagen en los zafiros de Odinson y se volvió un celoso compulsivo.

…_El mundo fue testigo de que dos seres totalmente opuestos se juntaran en cuerpo, alma, y sentir. Aunque Loki jamás lo admitiera…_

Para todos fue extraño ver que Thor Odinson y Loki Laufeyson iniciaron una relación estricta y fiel, sin ninguna intención rara detrás e ignorando los rumores o las intenciones del padre del rubio por separarlos. Sin embargo, a los dos meses de estar juntos, las diferencias comenzaron a ser muy obvias.

Con casi un año de "noviazgo", la gente a su alrededor podía decir que las cosas ibas bien y tranquilas, y así era, si se ignoran los detalles que tanto molestaban a Loki o a Thor por igual. El pelinegro seguía manteniendo su rutina sin novio como si no lo tuviera en verdad, y el hijo predilecto de los Odinson no podía sacarlo de la etiqueta de "acompañante" por mucho que lo intentara. A pesar de eso, ambos iban y venían juntos, tenían sexo ardiente, y se tomaban en cuenta como toda pareja bien establecida. Claro que eso era sólo la llamada de atención para algo duro, eso que iba a determinar si en verdad estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Esas palabras eran las que Amora, amiga de la secundaria de Laufeyson y a quien él califica como una rubia oxigenada, le decía cada vez que lo veía. Ella era buena para leer a los demás, menos a sí misma. Gracias a ello, había tenido malas experiencias con los hombres. El último gran bastardo de su vida se atrevió a golpearla por dos años completos hasta que recuperó su orgullo, tomó sus maletas y se fue del lujoso departamento a donde la había llevado. Más tarde, gracias a Loki, logró imponer una demanda junto con una orden de alejamiento para el tipo. Ahora, ella era muy feliz con Fandral, un don juan a quien conoció en una fiesta exclusiva para la presentación de la nueva fragancia de Dior en Europa. Grande fue la sorpresa de Loki Laufeyson cuando ese fin de semana recibió una invitación para dos a la célebre boda de Amora y Fandral.

…_Lo que nos lleva al conflicto…_

**0o0o0o0**

**-Esto es una sucia estrategia-**exclamó Sif, amiga de la infancia de Thor y ex novia de Fandral**-Te lo digo, Loki. Si ella está siendo tan apresurada es porque anda de celosa-**el joven escritor no dijo nada, sabía que Amora era extremista cuando de asuntos del corazón se hablaba, pero en las últimas semanas de planeación para esa inesperada ceremonia, los zafiros de su amiga brillaron como nunca antes. Era tan ridículo que, por un momento, se vio tentado a arruinarle la relación. Sólo para divertirse un rato. Ambos llegaron al salón de Valhala, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, por petición de la chica. Ella apareció unos minutos después de que entraran, los saludó efusivamente y comenzó:

**-Necesito pedirles un favor a cada uno**-Sif torció los labios un poco ante la sonrisa enorme, extraña y sincera que bailó en el rostro de la rubia. Su actitud decía con claridad que ella estaba celosa, molesta por el hecho de que alguien lograra arrastrar a su ex a donde ella misma intentó por muchos años, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Sif conocía mejor que nadie a Fandral, su gusto por vagar en los campos de la infidelidad resultaron tan obvias que ella no podía creer su propia estupidez al aceptarlo siempre de vuelta. Más que otra cosa, Sif estaba preocupada por Amora, por el dolor que su pasado le dio y el futuro difícil a lado de un hombre tan cínico. Lo mismo sentía ella por Loki, después poner las cartas sobre la mesa, afirmar que no le sacaría los sesos si lo lastimaba, la mujer pudo ver una parte del verdadero Laufeyson y entendió que no era tan malo como él deseaba mostrarse.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**preguntó Loki impaciente, tenía dos artículos atorados en su agenda y debían estar completos para ese fin de semana:

**-No sea amargado, querido-**movió su fino dedo en señal para que se acercaran**-Quisiera que Sif se encargara del libro de invitados. Tú me presentaste a Fandral y eso fue un gesto maravilloso para mí-**aseguró con una mirada llena de esperanza que le dieron nauseas a la mujer. ¿Por qué carajos los presentó? ¡¿Por qué mierda tenía que ponerla con el libro de invitados?! ¿Podría haber otra labor más ridícula en una boda?:

**-Cuenta conmigo-**respondió con una sonrisa forzada. El pelinegro la miró y reprimió una burla. Amora la abrazó con fuerza, le agradeció, y bajo la excusa de una junta de negocios cercana, Sif se retiró:

**-Y tú-**le dijo a Loki con el misterio en su voz:

**-Si quieres que te acompañe al altar, olvídalo. Tengo cosas mejores qué hacer-**ella rodó los ojos ante sus palabras:

**-No, bobo. Es otra cosa-**acercó los labios a su oído y susurró su petición a modo confidencial.

Más tarde, en su departamento, y desenredando las teorías sobre un futuro incierto al lado de un hombre que mostraba repulsión a presentarlo como pareja, Loki se encontraba maldiciendo la poca estima que le tenía a Amora. Thor, el bulto (cortesía de Laufeyson), lo miraba divertido su rostro enojado mientras tecleaba furiosamente en su lap top:

**-¿Por qué carajos acepté esto?-**soltó el pelinegro de la nada:

**-Mmm… Tal vez porque la quieres y es tu amiga-**

**-No es mi amiga-**aseguró**-Ahora es sólo una conocida-**Thor rio:

**-Sólo es un poema, amor-**la suavidad agradable en la voz del rubio le provocó a Loki unas ganas terribles por meterle un puñetazo:

**-No me digas así. Ahora, vete. Tengo trabajo-Thor** lo miró por unos momentos, pero obedeció sin replicar. Loki no lo miró en ningún instante, pero cuando la puerta de su hogar se cerró, decidió levantarse y asomarse por la ventana con discreción. Mirar a Thor alejándose de su edificio se había convertido en una rutina triste y absurda, era todo lo que Loki tenía ahora. ¿Qué le esperaba en esa relación vacía con Thor? Sí, estaban juntos. Sí, hacían el amor con pasión desmedida. Sí, las palabras de Thor sonaban auténticas pero, ¿de qué servía todo eso si él no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada y decirle "tú eres el indicado"? ¿Cuál era el chiste de tener una relación profunda si él no quería mostrarle su supuesto amor en público, con sus padres, amigos y espectadores desconocidos? Un caso estúpido, Loki no entendía por qué seguía manteniendo semejante mentira. Le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo que a su madre. La hermosa Farbauti, la enamorada, la virgen, la santa, la que murió de tristeza esperando por un hombre que jamás iba a quererla, que sólo la veía como una forma sencilla para continuar su linaje y mantener su poderío. Loki fue testigo de todo eso, la vio marchitarse y creció odiando a todos. Llegó a Asgard solo, se mantuvo solo y creció solo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella?

… _Encendió un cigarrillo y pensó que su tiempo con Thor estaba llegando a su fin. Sólo esperaba el momento adecuado…_

**0o0o0o0**

El día de la boda llegó y estuvo a punto de arruinarse gracias a una llovizna inesperada. Por suerte, la entrada al salón tenía un buen techo y nadie maldijo al clima. El lugar se llenó con amigos íntimos, familia y gente importante de la ciudad que ignoraban a la pobre Sif. Ella, fastidiada por lucir invisible ante todos, decidió apartarse en cuanto vio a Loki y a Thor llegando. Este último la saludó con un beso en la mano:

**-¡Esto es estúpido!-**gritó al ver a Laufeyson escribiendo en el libro:

**-Es una labor importante, amiga mía-**dijo Thor a modo de consuelo:

**-No lo es-**dijo ella**-Ya me aburrí. Necesito un trago-**

**-¿Borracha antes del evento? Eso no es fino-**soltó Loki y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

A las 9 en punto, la misa inició. El típico discurso de boda aburría a Loki, Sif parecía estar tocada como sólo una mujer podía estarlo en una boda, y Thor estaba demasiado callado. El pelinegro no le quitó los ojos encima, preocupado como pocas veces, hasta que anunciaron a la pareja como oficialmente casada. Los invitados fueron llevados al jardín para saludar al nuevo matrimonio mientras el salón, en una rápida organización, se convertía en la esperada recepción. Todos recibieron el programa y Loki dio un respingo al ver su nombre ahí:

**-Estás entre los votos y el ramo-**dijo Sif:

**-Ya lo veo-**soltó Loki, incómodo. Amora le había pedido que les leyera un poema, un hermoso y magnífico poema, pero Loki no trabajaba en eso. Él escribía sobre ciencia, noticias, situaciones económicas y todo aquello que resaltara la ineficiencia de la humanidad. Con respecto a sus libros, Laufeyson se enfocaba en sexo duro, con detalles excitantes y sucios que culminaban en rechazo. Él no sabía nada sobre poesía, no le interesaba. ¿Por qué demonios aceptó? Se puso a buscar una excusa para salir de ahí antes de la hora, pero algo dentro de él (remordimiento, quizás) le hizo desistir de su idea.

La cena transcurrió muy bien, la música era perfecta y el pastel lucía suculento en el centro. Loki y Thor estaban sentados juntos pero sin hablar. Algo estaba pasando, pero ninguno quería confrontarlo. Finalmente, Amora se levantó y tomó el micrófono:

**-Por favor, todos escuchen-**su gentileza era nueva**-Mi escritor favorito y amigo mío, Loki Laufeyson, ha aceptado leernos un poema que ha escrito para la ocasión. Denle un gran aplauso-,** ante ese recibimiento, Loki maldijo su buen corazón. Sacó una hoja y subió al escenario:

"_**Tierra, trágame",**_ pensó molesto. Sus labios delgados se separaron, la voz salió y empezó:

…_**Su saludo, fue el final de sus finales. Su sonrisa fue el primer paso hacia la felicidad. Su mano tomó la suya para siempre. Su "para siempre" era evidente en su mirar…**_

Y fue ahí donde Loki se dio cuenta de algo. Al ver a Thor levantándose del asiento para alejarse y contestar su maldito teléfono, Loki supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Él no podía hacer que su hombre se quedara a escuchar siquiera un estúpido poema, pero continuó

…_**Él dijo: "Ella es lo que me faltaba". Ella dijo: "Tú eres lo primero". Ella era una pregunta que él quería responder…**_

Y su respiración se puso difícil ante la mirada de todos, menos la del hombre que comenzaba a importarle:

…_**Y él respondió: "Te necesito"…**_

A Loki no le quedó más remedio que apretar los ojos e ignorar su dolor. Abrazó a la rubia y se retiró de la vista. Thor regresó unos minutos después, arrepentido de ver que su pareja ya no estaba ahí. Decidió buscarlo con Amora y en todo el recinto, menos en el bar del salón. Loki estaba ahí con Sif, bebiendo con indiferencia en su rostro:

**-Seguro era importante. Thor no hace eso a no ser que sea algo grave-**

**-No lo excuses, Sif-**ella se dispuso a convencerlo, Loki estaba a punto de cometer un gran error. No iba a dejarlo. Entonces, Thor llegó y los miró extrañado:

**-¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?-**cuestionó con una sonrisa:

**-No es mi amiga-**aclaró el pelinegro sin emoción y Sif le dio un codazo:

**-No seas perro, Loki-**advirtió, se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Thor. Él miró a Loki fijamente:

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Nada. Me voy. Tengo trabajo-**intentó pasar de largo pero el rubio lo detuvo:

**-No te vayas aún. Falta el pastel**-susurró confidente. Sus palabras no eran literales. Loki lo observó:

**-Puedes comer pastel solo-**ahí estaba, su despedida. No era clara, y no le importaba, le dolía verse siquiera. Siempre tan cruel, ahora ni podía mirar los ojos del hombre al que tanto amaba sin sentirse patético:

**-Yo quiero comer pastel contigo-**dijo él, y eso fue suficiente para demoler sus defensas**-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?-**

**-Yo quiero…-**tragó grueso**-A alguien que me acompañe en una boda completa-**Loki tuvo ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana. ¿No pudo haber dicho algo mejor?:

**-De acuerdo-**dijo Thor, sonrió y Loki entendió que todo iba a cambiar. La vos de la anunciante rompió el momento, la hora de lanzar el ramo había llegado**-¿El ramo no se lanza al final?-**el rubio se extrañó de que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Loki le dio una palmada en el hombro:

**-Tuviste suerte, animal. Trae pastel. Iré a despedirme de las chicas-.**

Algunas personas sabían cuándo o quién era la indicada en sus vidas, Loki sabía que debía ir a la cama a comer pastel con Thor. Lo que sea que pase no debería importar. Teorías de hoy o mañana habrá muchas, pero el presente es lo primordial.

…_Y 5 años más tarde, Loki y Thor se casarían en ese mismo salón, con amigos, padres y demás…_

**Fin.**


End file.
